Fake Claíomh/Nach-dteastaíonn
Nach-dteastaíonn was a thief and spy during the Pogol War who was slain by Fragarach forces when he attempted to spy on their leaders during the Merchant Age. Due to necromancy, he was raised from the dead - and mistaken for Leon Claíomh when conjured. With all the knowledge he gained in the kingdom of the dead, he has since begun a campaign in the Lanista League to conquer it as 'a descendent of Leon Claíomh'. Some leaders and heroes speculate he is not a member of the Claíomh bloodline, and has been given the moniker Fake Claíomh. Life and Death as Nach-dteastaíonn He was born Nach-dteastaíonn (Unwanted) to a poor family in L`Arc County. His mother did not want him, and only gave him his title instead of a name - which he would come to be known as anyway. He was picked up by a band of adventurers from Hollen, who took him to Pogol and left him in an orphanage. Nach-dteastaíonn grew up a bully and abuser, having known to have slaughtered small animals for fun. He became a thief, and amassed a treasure hoard - until the Pogol City government found him out. In lieu of killing him and taking his gold, he was offered a position as a thief and spy working for the city. He would spy on their enemies, and in exchange could keep some of the valuables he stole. Nach-dteastaíonn agreed. Only three months into this arrangement, he was captured by Fragarach military, and executed. Resurrection as 'Leon Claíomh' Nach-dteastaíonn was cast into the kingdom of the dead, as all are. Having died a thief and spy, he was simply thrown into the plains of the dead, to freely mingle with the other nameless spirits (as no spirit retains its name in death). For countless centuries he mingled amongst the dead, telling his story, and listening to theirs. One day, a 'chain' shot from the Void, and dragged his spirit to the world of the living, in the Reformation Era. Having his body resurrected, he found himself summoned by a petty necromancer, who wished to rebuild the legendary hero Leon Claíomh, and use him to gain great power. However, an immense amount of knowledge had been gained on his part - everything from swordsmanship, to abyssal magic, to even the battles of the Bulwark War and how they were fought. He overpowered the necromancer, cannibalized her, and stole her idea - but instead of being Leon Claíomh and coming back from the dead, he would pass himself off as an heir to Leon Claíomh. With his knowledge of the war and his excellent fighting technique learned in the world of the dead, he began his 'joyride'. He took the name Charles Claíomh. Rise to Power/'Fake Claíomh' Although it had been an unknown amount of time since the Bulwark War ended in the year 901, Charles Claíomh began to tour and harass the courts of the Lanista League. Exercising his amazing powers, magic spells, combat prowess, and knowledge, many of the peasantry and some of the aristocracy were genuinely convinced he was an heir to the legendary hero. In five years he had a powerful following of those who claimed he had the right to be a singular ruler of the League. No one Duke or Duchess were willing to allow that to happen, even if many respected the legacy of the Claíomh name. In time, people began to suspect Charles Claíomh was not a member of the Claíomh family, with evidence to support that. Leon Claíomh was not known to have had any heirs, as he died during a siege on his fort. He did not even take a wife when he became Duke of Féarthailte, being the adoptive son of the late Duchess Lyra. Also, Leon Claíomh is said to have abhorred magic, claiming it 'politics of the spirit world', and personally abstained from using it. If he were a member of the Claíomh clan, Charles Claíomh would certainly be an outcast because of his magic usage. Lastly, he knew nothing of the Claíomh weaponry, legacy as saints, or their ties to the aristocracy in Hollen (knowledge Charles Claíomh never made a point of acquiring in the realm of the dead). From here, many of the nobility began to refer to Charles Claíomh as 'Fake Claíomh'. Plans to take Impireacht Capital Due to the heavy chaos in Kite's Country during it's invasion, Charles Claíomh has begun making plans to take Impireacht City and install himself as a monarch. Although some of the Decal court have moved to oppose him, the remainder do not move to act against him. Many are afraid of his power, some are more afraid to attack what they think is the lineage of a saint. Charles Claíomh has since begun to move and act unmolested throughout the Lanista League. Category:Characters